Names
by Xephons Voice
Summary: a startling reveal about Jacks history and name.  Mature language and Adult content


**This is my first post of . . . anything, I kind of want to test the waters before jumping in completely, so this is a test to see if you like this idea because i want to make it a multi chapter thing but figured I throw a little . . . teaser out first, perhaps a trailer of sorts. let me know what you think, be brutal too.**

"Hey"

Zaeed looked up from his rifle at the desk looking out into the cargo bay. Jack was the last person he wanted to see right now, not after his recent revelation.

"Not now Jack."

"Why the fuck not?"

She spoke in an icy slightly seductive way. Plenty of reasons ran through Zaeeds mind, one in particular but he couldn't reveal that; it would be the easiest way to get rid of her advances but it would be wrong to bring it up.

"I can think of a lot of reasons, you already know a few"

hopefully bringing those up again and again will be enough. Jacks face slightly burned with anger as he brought those up again.

"So what if I'm 'only' 24! It's not like you haven't slept with younger, my guess is you've even been with some too young to even be legal!"

Jack couldn't see Zaeeds face twitch with rage and shame.

"Fine! You know as well as I do that getting close is getting stupid. I buried that shit a long time ago. Stop trying to dig it back up"

He still didn't trust himself to look at her. Abrasively she countered.

"You think I didn't do that too, it was almost forgotten it was so long ago that I!"

"NO!"

He stood up and slowly turned around as he kept talking.

"My long ago is longer than you've been alive so don't even think it's equal!"

He glared at her for a couple seconds then turned around looking toward the trash compacter. she couldn't let things go.

"It's already been dug up, I see that, so what's the real reason?"

godammit. He had end this quick.

"Believe that if it helps. Answer's still no."

"You're trying to spare my feelings as gently as either of us can do anything, that means you do care . . . somewhere."

". . ."

"GODAMMIT! Be man enough to tell me the real fucking reason!"

"Where did you get your name, jack?" he barely audibly replied

She wasn't sure she heard anything, but still understood him. She was pretty confused by his question but knew it must mean something. She let herself calm down a little before she spoke. She swallowed hard then began.

"The first slavers that picked me up when I escaped. They . . . Used me and stuck me with a name, something they thought was funny."

Venom dripped more into each word as she finished.

"I was on that ship for two weeks . . . everyday each of the three got their turn, sometimes two turns if they were bored."

"Do you know what your name was before?"

He would not turn around.

"Subject Zero"

"Before that?"

" . . . no" she spoke soft and slightly sad.

"Calista" It was more of a breath than a word

"What?"

"Calista . . . that was your name."

"How the fuck could you know that?"

" . . ."

" . . . wait. Are you? . . . are you my father?"

it makes sense, the age difference.

"That's the reason right?"

Somewhere buried in files Cerberus gave him recently. That would explain his sudden shift from chatting with her on missions and on board the ship, to not saying . . . well anything. He felt too awkward about hitting on his own daughter that he just stopped talking.

"I mean you probably have access to files too; probably more than me since you've worked for Cerberus before, was I taken from you?"

"No"

" . . . then what the f . . . was my name in some file I missed?"

"It was on the tags"

What is he talking about?

"Cerberus took you as a baby"

I don't . . .

"they kept your name out of their records"

How would he know . . .

"but they put it on tags around your neck"

Wait a minute . . .

"first thing we did was get rid of 'em"

No . . .

" . . ."

Don't say it . . .

"Jack . . ."

He turned around and looked into her eyes with as much regret as a killer could have.

" . . . I, gave you that name."


End file.
